New methods for the synthesis of biologically active aromatic amines, phenols, and heterocyclics will be investigated. Of particular interest will be the use of ylids derived from the base treatment of azasulfonium or oxasulfonium salts. The use of this methodology in the synthesis of indoles, oxindoles, and indole alkaloids will be explored. Parameters which influence the critical rearrangement step will be evaluated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Synthesis of 3-Coumaranone," D.R. Amick, J. Heterocyclic Chem., 12, 105 (1975). Reprints will be provided as soon as they are available.